


𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝙴𝚞𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚊

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love Triangles, Pining, Reader-Insert, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒛𝒖𝒐 𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒘𝒂𝒋𝒊𝒎𝒂 𝒙 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒙 𝒊𝒛𝒂𝒚𝒂 𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂]❝ 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒆𝒖𝒏𝒐𝒊𝒂 𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂𝒏 𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒄 𝒄𝒚𝒏𝒊𝒄, 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒂 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒊𝒌𝒆𝒃𝒖𝒌𝒖𝒓𝒐. ❞in which, an informant tries her very best to keep the strongest men in ikebukuro from killing each other with varying results.a man that won't leave her alone and a man that won't even look her in the eye, oh what to do...
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya/Reader, Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. 𝙼𝙸𝚂𝚂 𝙴𝚄𝙽𝙾𝙸𝙰

❝ 𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍'𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚎. ❞

❝ 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢, 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗. ❞

— 𝙼𝙸𝚂𝚂 𝙴𝚄𝙽𝙾𝙸𝙰

_________________________________________

𝙼𝙸𝚂𝚂 𝙴𝚄𝙽𝙾𝙸𝙰 𝚂𝙾𝚄𝙽𝙳𝚃𝚁𝙰𝙲𝙺 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝚈𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙽𝙾𝚆...

𝙸𝙻𝙻𝙸𝙲𝙸𝚃 𝙰𝙵𝙰𝙸𝚁𝚂 — 𝚃𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙾𝚁 𝚂𝚆𝙸𝙵𝚃

𝙻𝙸𝙻𝙸𝚃𝙷 — 𝙴𝙻𝙻𝙸𝚂𝙴

𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚂 𝙳𝙾 — 𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝚅𝙸𝙾𝙻𝙴𝚃

𝙼𝙰𝙳 𝚆𝙾𝙼𝙰𝙽 — 𝚃𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙾𝚁 𝚂𝚆𝙸𝙵𝚃

𝙻𝙸𝚃𝚃𝙻𝙴 𝙻𝙴𝙰𝙶𝚄𝙴 — 𝙲𝙾𝙽𝙰𝙽 𝙶𝚁𝙰𝚈

𝚃𝙾 𝙼𝚈 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚃𝙷 — 𝙱𝙾𝙻𝙱𝙱𝙰𝙻𝙶𝙰𝙽𝟺

𝙲𝙰𝚁𝙳𝙸𝙶𝙰𝙽 — 𝚃𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙾𝚁 𝚂𝚆𝙸𝙵𝚃

𝚁𝙰𝙲𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙾 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙽𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃 —𝚈𝙾𝙰𝚂𝙾𝙱𝙸

𝙸𝚃'𝚂 𝙾𝙺, 𝙸 𝚆𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳𝙽'𝚃 𝚁𝙴𝙼𝙴𝙼𝙱𝙴𝚁 𝙼𝙴 𝙴𝙸𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 — 𝙲𝚁𝚈𝚆𝙰𝙽𝙺

𝙿𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚂𝙴 𝙽𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁 𝙵𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝙸𝙽 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝙰𝙶𝙰𝙸𝙽 — 𝙾𝙻𝙻𝙸𝙴 𝙼𝙽

𝙰𝚄𝙶𝚄𝚂𝚃 — 𝚃𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙾𝚁 𝚂𝚆𝙸𝙵𝚃

𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙰𝙻 𝙾𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝚁𝚈 — 𝙰𝚂𝙷𝙴

𝚂𝙿𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙳𝙰𝚈 — 𝙱𝚃𝚂

𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 — 𝙲𝙾𝙽𝙰𝙽 𝙶𝚁𝙰𝚈

𝙴𝚇𝙸𝙻𝙴 — 𝚃𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙾𝚁 𝚂𝚆𝙸𝙵𝚃 𝙵𝚃. 𝙱𝙾𝙽 𝙸𝚅𝙴𝚁

𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙼 𝚀𝚄𝙴𝙴𝙽 — 𝙱𝙴𝙰𝙲𝙷 𝙱𝚄𝙽𝙽𝚈

𝙽𝙾𝚆 𝚈𝚁 𝙷𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙸𝚂 𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶 — 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽 𝙿𝙴𝚃𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚉𝙾𝙾

𝙸𝙵 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 — 𝙽𝙵

𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝚃𝙴𝚇𝚃 — 𝚂𝚄𝙽𝙳𝙸𝙰𝙻

𝙸 𝙻𝙾𝚂𝚃 𝙰 𝙵𝚁𝙸𝙴𝙽𝙳 —𝙵𝙸𝙽𝙽𝙴𝙰𝚂

𝙴𝚈𝙴𝚂, 𝙽𝙾𝚂𝙴, 𝙻𝙸𝙿𝚂 — 𝚃𝙰𝙴𝚈𝙰𝙽𝙶

𝙲𝚁𝚄𝙴𝙻 𝚂𝚄𝙼𝙼𝙴𝚁 — 𝚃𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙾𝚁 𝚂𝚆𝙸𝙵𝚃

𝚁𝙴-𝙱𝚈𝙴 — 𝙰𝙺𝙼𝚄

𝙼𝚁 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴𝚁𝙼𝙰𝙽 — 𝚁𝙸𝙲𝙺𝚈 𝙼𝙾𝙽𝚃𝙶𝙾𝙼𝙴𝚁𝚈

𝙼𝙾𝙾𝙽𝙻𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃 — 𝙾𝚄𝙸𝙾𝚄𝙸

_________________________________________

❝ 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚊? ❞

❝ 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝, 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔? ❞

❝ 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗. ❞

❝ 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚞𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 [𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍] 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚊, 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝? ❞

❝ 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚓𝚘𝚋 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 ❞

❝ 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝. 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚢. ❞

_________________________________________

❝ 𝚒 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙-𝚘𝚏𝚏. ❞

A soft sigh left your lips.

The freezing weather was enough to paint the tips of your fingertips were painted a pastel red that matched the pale red that painted your cheeks.

❝ 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚎, 𝚜𝚒𝚛. ❞

Those words left your lips were barely louder than a whisper but just enough as your voice came in clearer than ever before. Your lips curled into a small smile.

You turned your head up to the pale blue sky, your eyes drooping in relaxed amusement.

A soft chuckle left your lips as you felt the harsh cold brush against your skin like an old friend you haven't seen in years.

❝ 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢, 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕, **𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚊** 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑. ❞


	2. 𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝙴𝚞𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚛𝚢𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎

❝ 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. ❞

You looked up at the black-haired male as you took a few steps closer to him, leaning your back against a wall as you let out a deep sigh. 

Even after all this time, he still hasn't changed a bit. 

Though, it wasn't as if it was a surprise or something that you should've been surprised or shocked about in the slightest. He's been like that since the first time you've met him. 

It was hard to believe that you've continued to associate yourself with him after all this time with how many times he's done things that were less than ideal in your head. 

Looking over his shoulder, he flashed you his usual smile. 

It was extremely fake, anyway with half a functioning brain could tell how well-rehearsed it was. 

Though you had to admit, there was a charming to element to the smile he'd always give you even knowing there was little to nothing behind it. 

You couldn't blame anyone for falling for it, not in the slightest. 

After all, you'd be an absolute and complete hypocrite if you did. 

"I didn't see you there [N/N]," the words slipped from his lips as smooth as butter. 

Ugh, even hearing the way he'd say certain things couldn't help but send a chill of discomfort down your spine even after all this time. 

"If you were coming over, you could've at least told me."

You arched a brow. 

That was certainly a rich statement coming from him. 

Bringing a leg up you pushed yourself away from the wall, bringing your arms up as folded them across your chest as you made your way over to him. 

"Well, that's an interesting statement coming from you considering the fact that you invited me here in the first place, or is that another thing that you happened to forget?"

His smile dropped just barely enough for anyone to notice before he smiled back at you as if nothing was wrong. "Are you still upset about that?" He asked. "I thought you would've gotten over it by now."

You felt your eye twitch at his words. "Y'know, most people don't get over the fact that when they were kidnapped due to their associate's mistake said associate did nothing to help and instead watched things go down."

"Really?" He asked. The teasing tone in his voice was as clear as day. He wasn't even trying to hide it. "You'd think that a few years would be more than enough to forget all about that."

The fact that those words were probably the most genuine thing that he's said in the past few minutes were something that couldn't help but annoy you. 

Even when he was being somewhat genuine he was still being frustrating, you were sure he was aware of the things he said and what people that about him but at the same time he came off as someone that wasn't aware of how he came off with his words sometimes. 

You let out a sigh as you sat on top of the desk, looking over your shoulder with a bored expression at the screen of his computer. 

A disgusted look found it's way to your face as you turned away from him as you clicked your tongue. "Well, it's certainly... something to see that you still can't help but manipulate teenagers into wanting to kill themselves."

It was something that anyone with even the slightest moral compass would call disgusting but you couldn't lie and say that was the worse thing that you've ever see him do. 

You'd also be lying if you said that was the first and only thing that you've ever ignored him do. 

Despite the way you felt you didn't really have a choice, well, at least not a choice that wouldn't affect how you did things if you ever really tried to stop him or cut ties with him. 

Even if you did cut ties with him you wouldn't doubt the idea of him possibly catching you into his web of lies once again with another persona. 

"Someone needed a friend to talk to and I was available."

You narrowed your eyes. 

_"Unfortunately..."_ You mumbled under your breath as you turned you back to him once again. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing," you curtly responded as your shoulder tightened in surprise for a split second before relaxing once again. "But seriously, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Isn't talking to you something better than talking to someone else while you're here," he smirked as he looked up at you and away from the glowing computer screen. 

You gave a look of lour as you turned away from him, letting out a sigh as you kicked your feet softly into the air. "You know Izaya, the talent that you have for making me feel disgusted and uncomfortable is truly amazing, I've never met anyone else as good at doing that like you."

He gave a small pout as he turned his head away but not without keeping his eyes on you. 

Brown eyes were trained on your back, the uncomfortable feeling of every small thing you were doing being scrutinized was more than enough to cause your breath to hitch. 

Letting out a deep sigh you took a step forward, letting your feet fall to the ground with a small tap causing the information broker to straighten up his posture. 

He blinked slowly as he watched you look over your shoulder at him before turning around completely, a small smile snaking it's way to your lips. 

"Well, I should get going," you sighed out, leaning back on your heels as you buried your hands into your pockets. "Remember our meeting tomorrow."

You tilted your head as you gave him a teasing smirk. "Don't forget this meeting like you did last time, it caused me a lot of trouble that I need to pull a lot of strings to clean up."

Looking to the side you stared distantly into the background, not bothering to look back at the dark-haired enigma as you opened your mouth once more.

Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes as a small smirk found it's way to your lips. "Though, I'm sure that you really only did that for some free entertainment since it was a pretty slow week."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he smiled as he leaned into his palm. 

You scoffed. 

He really couldn't help himself, could he?

"Anyway, don't worry I would never miss a date."

Ugh, he just had to say something like that. It wasn't like you could blame someone like Izaya from saying something that clearly annoyed you. 

Your eye twitched as you processed the sentence that left the information broker's lips, all you could do was repeat it slowly in your mind. 

"Since when was it a date, it's just an exchange of information that you already have," you scoffed out. "I'm sure that the only reason we're meeting up is because you just can't seem to get enough kicks from annoying me."

"Come on, [N/N], you shouldn't think of all of our meetings in such a pessimistic light," he grinned, the moonlight against his fragile features would've been enough to make your heart skip a beat if you were still the same naive high schooler when you first met him. 

Fortunately or unfortunately, whatever way you wanted to look at things, you weren't the same person anymore. 

Well, at least you didn't show that you were the same person anymore. 

It would take much more than someone pretty looking like a piece of art under some natural lighting flirting with you, and not even well at that. 

"Whatever," you said, mussing up your hair with a rough motion. "Just don't do anything stupid before our meetings," you waved over your shoulder as you began walking away.

"I won't, don't worry about it."

Even hearing him saying even something as simple as that was easier than child's play to read. 

For someone that was such a great manipulator he really could be such a terrible liar, it was moments when those terrible lies left his lips that made you doubt if he truly was one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. 

"Try not to cross paths with Shizuo."

You looked down, a faint shadow falling over your eyes as you felt your stomach drop at the interactions between the two men.

It wasn't something you liked thinking about, not in the slightest. 

All you wanted to do was act as if the anything that happened between the two never happened, it would've definitely made things better for you. 

You looked down at your wrist, tightening the loose bandage around it as your downcast eyes gazed down at it, flinching slightly as you gave tightened it with one last tug as you whispered under your breath. 

_"It'll be too stressful for everyone if the two of you fight again."_

* * *

❝ 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎, 𝚑𝚞𝚑? ❞

You looked up with a confused look on your face, dropping your hands into your lap as you stopped trying to get rid of the creases that riddled the pale blue skirt you were wearing.

The brunette gave tilted his head to the side, motioning for you to answer his question with a nod of his head.

❝ 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎? ❞

You asked.

He blinked slowly as he realized that you were being serious, he frowned as he dropped his head in frustration.

❝ 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚣𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝? ❞

You flinched at his words before you turned away from him, a flustered look appearing on your face as you grabbed the back of your head.

❝ 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚒 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍. ❞

He let out an exasperated sigh.

❝ 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚢𝚊 𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎. ❞

You arched a brow at him.

Just what was he talking about in the first place?

Izaya Orihara?

On your side of all things?

He had to be joking, there was no way he was being seriously by saying something like that.

You've known the information broker for quite some time and there was no way Izaya Orihara of all people would ever be on anyone else's side other than his own.

❝ 𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚢𝚊 𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊? 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜? 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒'𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎. ❞

Well, that certainly wasn't the response he was expecting to get from you.

He was more under the impression that you'd brag about it, even just a little despite how your personality was for the most part.

After all, anyone would brag about having Izaya Orihara be on their side. It was impossible to have someone like him be loyal to a cause or a person that wasn't himself.

❝ 𝚒 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗, 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚢𝚊 𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞? ❞

You chuckled softly as you leaned back onto your palms.

There was a part of what he was saying that made sense, anyone that knew about your relationship with the information broker would've agreed with the brunette.

❝ 𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚢𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. ❞

❝ 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜? ❞

You chuckled under your breath a little more as you stood up, dusting dirt off of your clothes, flashing a closed eye smile at the taller male.

❝ 𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚢𝚊 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚎. ❞

It was something that you didn't ever talk about much or even something you thought about much in general.

You let out a soft sigh.

❝ 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚢𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞? ❞

Your lips curled into a smile as you thought about the black-hair male.

❝ 𝚒 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔... **𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠** , 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚢𝚊 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢. ❞

Taking a deep breath you felt the cold hair touch your skin, it was colder than it was only a few minutes before.

❝ 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚒 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏... ❞


	3. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊 𝚆𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝙶𝚘!

❝ 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝? ❞

A frustrated sigh escaped your lips as you narrowed your eyes, your brows furrowings at the words coming from the older man that didn't seem to understand the very simple explanation you were giving. 

One would think that someone that has spent a few decades in gangs were buying information was common would understand that things weren't that easy.

Especially with the short notice you were given to get everything for him.

It was a miracle you were even able to get the information that you were asked for without ever getting caught in such a short period of time. 

You narrowed your eyes as you kicked at the concrete sidewalk beneath you.

Just what was difficult to understand about your words, as far as you were concerned everything you said was rather simple. In fact, you wouldn't be surprised if even a child could understand you. 

"Iiii-zaaa-yaaa!"

Your eye twitched. 

It did seem a bit too much to expect Izaya to actually listen to you, he hasn't even listened to anything you said before and he sure wasn't going to start now. 

Though you had to be honest, you didn't expect him to try and pick a fight with Shizuo this earlier, though it wasn't too out of character. 

He really knew how to get on everyone's nerves, didn't he?

For someone that appeared to be so charming on the outside, he really had an unmistakable talent when it came to provocation, especially when it came to angering the blonde. After doing it for so long one would usually think that he would've found it boring after a while. 

You sighed as you ran your fingers through your hair. 

The sight of Izaya running away while Shizuo chased him would've been comical if it wasn't for the fact that you were annoyed at the dark-haired male for not listening to you... Once again.

It was really amazing how he could get chased and hit so many times for so many years without ever getting bored of it, in fact, it seemed as if he was having more fun than ever before. 

You didn't really get what was the deal with Izaya. Couldn't he hold his tongue for just a few minutes whenever he was around Shizuo, he always acted it was the hardest thing in the world like it was completely impossible for him to do. 

Cue Shizuo flinging more insults at Izaya as the latter mocked offence at his words, pouting as he laughed mockingly which only further annoyed the blonde.

Ugh, it seemed like things were never going to change. 

It was a sight that you were more than used to, a sentiment that you were sure was shared with all residents of Ikebukuro who were unfortunate enough to come across the two men's usual clashes.

"-Eunoia!"

Your eye twitched as a familiar voice like sandpaper broke you out of your inner monologue. 

A sigh left your lips. 

You were so focused on the two men that you forgot about the one you were on a call with, considering how frustrated he was making you feel it wasn't hard to understand why.

Shaking your head you took a deep breath before bringing your phone back up to your ear. "What is it?" Your tone of voice was biting. 

"Is that any way to talk to a client?"

Ugh, he really knew how to get you annoyed, didn't he?

If it wasn't for the fact that you made it point to never give up on a job especially when you were near the end of it you would've given up the moment he opened his mouth. He really was a frustrating man. 

"Look, just give me a minute."

The older male tried to say something else but didn't get anything through to you before you hung up on him.

Your eyes snap to the side at the feeling you were having of a certain idiot getting into trouble once again. You quickly ran around the corner only to hear even more yelling of a name you were quickly getting sick of and a vending machine thrown along with some rubble. 

It was just another normal day in Ikebukuro. 

You let out a tired sigh and buried your face into your hands. It was a scene that you and you're sure everyone else and Ikebukuro had seen a million times over. 

He couldn't help himself, could he?

Even with everything that happened you couldn't find yourself to get too annoyed with him for bothering the blonde. Of course, that didn't mean you were a fan of it. 

But everything was better than him talking to the teenage girls that essentially made up his "fans" as he liked to call them though they were more akin to a cult. 

Taking a deep breath you looked down at your wrist, tightening the already snug bandage that wrapped around your wrist before you did anything else. 

"Pick up the stupid phone..." You muttered to yourself as you pressed your phone to your ear and stared down at your feet with narrowed eyes. 

It looked like you had to "fix" things once again. 

You sighed.

That seemed to be the case quite often with Izaya, in fact, you wouldn't be surprised if you found out that you've been using the word fix in correlation with Izaya every day for the past few years. 

"Hello, [N/N], I'm surprised you're the one to call me and this early in the day no less."

You held back an annoyed sigh as you pinched the bridge of your nose. "Well, considering the fact that I call you every single time that you get into fights with Shizuo you shouldn't really be all that surprised."

An annoyed whine came out from the other side of the phone along with some more yelling coming through from the other side taking your attention off of Izaya.

The amount of yelling was already giving you a headache. 

"Does Shizu-chan sound angrier than usual?"

You groaned to yourself as you leaned your back up against the wall. 

Shizuo was always easy to anger and Izaya just showing up in front of him certainly didn't help matters, it just made him even more annoyed than usual. 

"He always sounds mad."

Izaya chuckled. "I suppose that's true but I can't help but feel like he's even more upset whenever it has to do with me. I wonder what with that."

You sighed. "As if you even need to wonder that," it was something that was more than obvious, you were sure that he was just saying that to tease the anger prone man despite his chances of hearing him being close to none.

It was another few minutes of listening to Izaya spout off some random conversations topic that you were sure he just came up with from the top of his head. 

All you did was nod your head and give absentminded responses that vary from the interesting, "Uhuh" to the fascinating "Really?" and even the thought-provoking "Interesting?".

Listening to him talk about subjects that you honestly couldn't care less about made the walk to his location a lot faster than it would've been without it. 

Though, you were sure that you would've made your way over to him even faster if he stayed in one place rather than moving the moment you said you were a minute or so away from him. 

"Are you coming or not?" He asked. "I've been waiting for quite some time-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by you cutting him off as you took a step around the corner, stopping him in his stride.

"Y'know, I would've been here a lot sooner if you didn't keep moving."

Izaya was the first to say anything. "Ah, it's nice to see you again."

"Whatever," you scoffed. 

You glanced to the side in annoyance as he just stared with a smirk. "Let's just get going," you looked over your shoulder as you motioned for him to follow you. "I don't want to deal with anything if Simon isn't able to stop Shizuo."

He blinked slowly before chuckling lowly as he caught up with you. "Aw," he cooed, "Does that mean you're actually worried about me?"

Ew, the mere thought of something like that was probably enough to make you sick to your stomach. "Of course not, I just don't want to deal with another fight." 

You looked back at him. It was too early for you to deal with him and Shizuo getting into yet another fight. They had already gotten into one fight too many so far today.

If they were going to fight they might as well just do it later on. 

After all, at least then they wouldn't get in the way of everyone trying to get through the day with their own business on their minds. Plus, you really didn't want to deal with more dime a dozen "gang members" hanging around Russia Sushi to try and find the two of them again. 

"Also," without even bothering to look at him you slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"You're always so cruel, [N/N]," Izaya whined as he grabbed his hand. 

The urge to scoff once more was held back as you glanced at the taller male from the corner of your eye. He never took anything seriously. 

It was frustrating how he would never take anything seriously, it was almost as if everything was just a joke or a game to him.

But, considering the fact that it's Izaya Orihara that wouldn't be too far off from how he viewed everything. You let out a deep sigh as a small smile curled upon your lips. 

"Hm?"

You cringed.

Of course, he just had to notice the smallest change in, didn't he?

"Shut up already."

He chuckled to himself. 

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

* * *

❝ 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚣𝚞𝚘. ❞

You tried your best to hold back tears but you couldn't help it as you felt tears start to stream down your face.

The pain you were feeling was starting to get too much for you to bear, the sharp pain that started in your wrist started to spread all throughout your body.

Everything was starting to sink in.

You really should've thought harder about things before you put anything into action.

All Izaya did was do stupid things that you had to save him from, you had to admit this wasn't what you thought would ever happen because of that.

Sure, you've gotten into a lot of trouble because of him but this was definitely a first.

You looked up and tried your best to smile despite the pain you were starting to feel all over your body. You couldn't make him feel guilty for everything.

❝ 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚣𝚞𝚘. ❞

Your head was starting to spin, it was nearly impossible to look up without feeling like you were going to faint.

It was a miracle that you were still conscious, especially with how terrible you were feeling.

❝ 𝚒'𝚖 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜, 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢!❞

Despite your attempts at trying to reassure him that you were fine all your words did was make him feel even worse than he was before.

❝ 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢. ❞

Everything was starting to go to black.

❝ 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚝. ❞


	4. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚣𝚞 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚙

❝ 𝚘𝚑... 𝚜𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚣𝚞-𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒'𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝. ❞

The blonde froze for a second before turning around, just the sight of his back was enough to show you a hint of the anger that he was feeling. Despite that, you weren't too worried. 

What was the reason for your lack of concern?

You would never be able to answer that, you just couldn't find yourself to be too worried even with the reputation that the so-called delinquent had. 

Despite everything that you've not only heard about him but also see first hand that he's done, you doubted he would do anything to really hurt you. The most that you that he would do was probably yell but you were sure you weren't in any danger. 

Of course, everyone who you told about your plans to approach called you an idiot for your less than reliable words that you used to reassure them of everything. It wasn't like you could really blame them for being so dubious of your words in the first place. 

To say Shizuo Heiwajima had a bit of a reputation was the understatement of the century. 

You were sure that there were even some adults in Ikebukuro that were afraid, no terrified of Shizuo Heiwajima despite his status as a high school student. 

But if you were being honest, that only made you all the more interested in him. There was nothing that could've stopped you, everyone's attempts made you more and more eager to approach him. 

He was about to say something as he looked over his shoulder and at you, there was an annoyed tone in his voice but it seemed to come to a complete stop once he actually saw you. 

You probably wasn't exactly what he was expecting to see, it took a special type of ~~stupid~~ people to actually approach him willingly. 

On the rare occasion that someone did do that, it was usually just a dime a dozen juvenile that wanted to try and pick a fight with him on to lose before they could even start. He never thought that someone that was considered an 'ideal student' would ever try to talk to him. 

Anyone that was on the other end would've preferred to go their entire high school experience without ever coming face to face with him. 

Most of the people you knew got queasy just at the mention of his name, you can't imagine what they're feeling now that you were only a few feet away from him. 

You'd be lying if you said you weren't nervous to walk up to him, after all, seeing a single person beat the life out of dozens of people without breaking a sweat wasn't exactly 'normal' but despite that, you found yourself less than a foot in front of him. It seemed that your body reacted before you could even think and before you knew it you were offering your hand to him. 

"Nice to meet you," you smiled at him as you waited for him to shake your hand before taking it back, excitedly clasping your hands together as you swung them back and forth. 

There wasn't really much that was going to be able to make you give up. 

He looked down at your hand, there was clear hesitance in his eyes as he looked away and buried his hands in his pockets. A deep sigh left his lips. "Shouldn't you be on the other side of campus right about now?"

You blinked before you flashed him a smile. "Nope, I finished my work early and club activities were cancelled so I can talk to you for as long as I like."

"Great..." He mumbled under his breath as he turned away from. 

"I know, right!"

He flinched at your words, you were a tiny bit too friendly for his tastes. Maybe that was for the best, it was definitely not his plan to ever get to know you of all people. 

**_"𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚣𝚞-𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗, 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝?"_ **

His eye twitched at your words as he looked over his shoulder to say something but not before getting cut off by you. Either you noticed him or you didn't and despite just meeting you both options seemed to be strangely in character for you. 

"That's funny, my nickname is Shizu-chan too," you laughed to yourself as you folded your arms behind your back. "Though, now that I met you I'm starting to realize why everybody stopped calling me that."

Maybe it was a bad idea to every approach Shizuo Heiwajima but if you were being honest if you had the chance to go back you would without a second thought. 

That was probably the worst thing about you, despite everything bad that happened you still didn't regret anything. It was a really stupid thing to think but it wasn't something that you could deny. 

You really were an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people write Shizuo as hating the nickname 'Shizu-chan' due to Izaya calling him that but I just feel like he hates that nickname because it's lowkey lame 😭😭 like homeboy is literally in high school and he still has people calling him by a nickname that he was called in elementary school that makes people think he's a girl 😭😭😭. Even Izaya thought he was a girl at first because a girl that Shizuo went to school with called him Shizu-chan 😭😭😭😭.


End file.
